


Busted!

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top!Ellis, bottom!nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fic for the infamous Kink Bingo over on Dreamwidth.  I picked the 'authority figures' square for this one, this is actually a fic that I've been wanting to write for a very long time.</p>
<p>It's an AU where Ellis is a police officer and Nick is his usual sleazy, criminal self.  Nick gets pulled over for speeding and Ellis also discovers that the car Nick is driving is stolen and well... you can probably guess where it goes from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted!

Speeding down a two-lane highway in a hot little red convertible, Nick was riding a high.  He had picked up the keys to the vehicle from the cute brunette he had banged last night.  Well, to clarify, he lifted the keys while she was still asleep; she should really have known better than to leave them out in plain view when there was a stranger in the house.  A one-night stand does not a friend make, after all.  It was an expensive lesson for her to learn, that was for sure.  Not that Nick cared; he got what he wanted out of her, which was to get his rocks off, and a sweet car to go along with it.  
  
While Nick cruised down the road, he was sorely tempted to roll the roof back so that he could feel the wind whip through his dark locks, but he didn’t want to draw _too_ much attention to himself.  The car was hot in more ways than one, and even though he took the back roads out of Savannah, he wasn’t in the clear just yet.  He settled for turning up the air-conditioning instead, giving the knob a little twist to increase the cool air expelling from the vent.  The conman hummed when a blast of cold air hit his jaw, and accelerated with a roar on the straightaway while gripping the leather steering wheel with his ringed fingers.  He was pleased when he saw a sign on the side of the road indicating that he was just about to cross the Georgia/South Carolina border, and whizzed by it with a grin.  
  
It was too bad that he didn’t see the police car that was hiding out in the bushes near it.  
  
After just barely getting into the state of South Carolina, he noticed a car speeding up behind him in his rearview mirror.  He didn’t think much of it at first, because there was always an asshole on the road that wanted to go faster, hell, _he_ was usually that asshole.  But as the car got closer, he recognized the distinct shape of it, and his stomach dropped.  
  
“Shit,” Nick hissed when the car turned on its blue lights, confirming what he had suspected.  It was a cop car, and a state trooper at that.  He was _fucked._ For a brief moment he was tempted to hit the gas and give chase, but he knew that would only piss the cop off even more, and guaranteed to add even more charges to the bill when the officer eventually caught up with him.  Nick smacked the steering wheel with the palm of his hand in frustration and looked for a place to pull over.  He hoped that he’d just get a speeding ticket and be on his way, praying that the broad hadn’t reported her car stolen just yet.  
  
He came upon a closed down gas station on the side of the road and pulled into the parking lot, eventually stopping behind the boarded up building.  Nick didn’t want people rubbernecking from the highway while he was likely to be detained and hauled into the patrol car.  He wanted to maintain at least _some_ level of dignity.  He then rolled down the window and turned off the car, watching in the rearview as the silver and blue vehicle pulled up behind him.  He sighed as he nervously waited for the cop to get out and approach him, hoping that he’d be able to pull a lucky break somehow.  
  
After what felt like an eternity, the officer finally exited his car, and Nick bounced his knee while he anxiously awaited his fate.  A man walked towards his car, and Nick eyed him through the side mirror as he got closer.  He was a shorter statured male, wearing the typical outfit of a state trooper; grey pants with a grey hat, and a blue dress shirt adorned with patches and badges.  Nick couldn’t really get a good read on the guy, as his eyes were covered by a pair of grey aviator sunglasses; those were probably police standard issue as well.  
He didn’t have long to wonder though, because the police officer leaned over into the open window to stare down at him.  
  
“Where’s the fire at?” The cop drawled as he tugged his sunglasses off to reveal a set of piercing baby blue eyes.  
  
 _Oh… not bad_ , Nick thought as he eyed the cop, watching while he tucked his aviators into the front of his shirt.  The officer looked _young,_ probably pretty fresh out of the police academy, and just as fit as you’d expect a newbie cop to look.  Nick could tell that the man was pretty lean and muscular underneath his clothing; the taut muscles in his tanned arms were a good indication of that.  _I think I can work with this._  
  
“I thought the speed limit was 65, officer,” Nick said with as much confidence he could muster, turning up the charm by giving the policeman a grin, trying not to reveal his underlying anxiety.  
  
“That sign back there shows 55,” the police officer replied matter-of-factly as he flicked his thumb back in indication, the expression on his youthful face remaining neutral.  “An’ besides, I clocked ya drivin’ ‘bout 75.  That’s a little bit over 65 now, don’t ya reckon?”  
  
Nick gave a nervous chuckle at the cop’s words.  He was _totally_ busted.  “Well, ah, Officer…” He took a quick glance at the trooper’s silver name badge which read _E. Davis_.  “…Davis.  I guess I was mistaken at just how fast I was going.”  The conman looked up to make eye contact with the now-named officer, and tried to give him his most convincing smile.  
  
“Well I reckon that a car as fancy as this don’t have a broken speedometer now, don’t it?”  The cop shot back, obviously having heard _that_ particular story before.  He stared down at Nick while giving a slight frown, waiting for the other man’s answer.  
  
Nick briefly held the police officer’s gaze before turning to stare down at the steering wheel, unable to come up with a fib that was plausible or believable.  Who was he kidding?  The car was pretty damn new; of course everything was going to function perfectly in it.  It was the pinnacle of modern German engineering after all.  Nick was good at conning and smooth-talking the ladies, but when it came to authority, sometimes he crumbled under pressure.  This was unfortunately one of those times.  “Uh…  No,” the conman got out quietly, shifting in his seat and resigning himself to his fate.  
  
“Then I’m gonna have to ask fer your license and registration, sir,” the trooper stated as he leaned in further and rested his hand upon the open window frame in an authoritative stance, casting a shadow over Nick’s face.  
  
“Yes sir,” the conman said begrudgingly as he released his grip on the steering wheel in order to dig into his pants pocket with his right hand.  
  
“An’ take it nice an’ easy,” the police officer drawled out in a warning, followed by a head nod.  “We don’t want any trouble now.”  
  
“Yes… _sir_ ,” Nick agreed as he bit back a sarcastic remark.  This was neither the time nor place for that; he was really behind the eight ball here.  He carefully pulled out his wallet and flipped it open in order to tug his license from the slot in the front of it.  “Here you go,” he said as he passed the plastic card through the window to the cop’s awaiting hand.  
  
The police officer accepted the license and studied it for a moment before looking up at Nick.  “I still need yer registration,” he paused before speaking again, curling his lips ever so slightly in amusement, “Mr. Nicholas Perrelli.”  
  
“Right,” the conman said as he flipped his wallet onto the passenger’s seat and then leaned towards that side so that he could open the glove box.  He hoped, he _prayed_ that the registration was in the glove compartment, even though he knew that it wouldn’t have his name on it.  Reaching out, he flipped the little release that would open the compartment, and thankfully, he found it was relatively neat inside when the door fell open.  Sliding a hand in, he pulled out the few papers that were stored in it, and it didn’t take much shuffling of documents to find the one that he needed.  
  
Nick shoved the extra papers back into the glove box, and then hesitantly offered the car’s registration to the officer.  In his mind, he could already see the handcuffs shining around his wrists.  He knew that he was doomed.  
  
The police officer took the offered document into his hand before speaking again.  “I’ll be right back, I’m jus’ gonna look a couple of things up in the computer.  Sit tight, an’ don’t even think of goin’ anywhere.”  With a tip of his hat, Officer Davis headed back to his squad car in order to do his work.  
  
Nick slumped down into his seat, relaxing for the time being while the cop undoubtedly discovered that the car was ‘unlawfully borrowed.’  He gave a loud sigh as he dragged a hand hard through his hair, grabbing onto some strands briefly so that he could tug at his scalp.  What the fuck was he going to do to get out of this?  He was fucked, and in more ways than one.  The cop looked like a Southern good ‘ol boy, hell he definitely _sounded_ like one, so he probably _loved_ to throw the book at Northern folk like him.  Maybe he even got off on shit like that.  
  
“Fuck!” He yelled out as he threw a frustrated punch into the leather seat next to him.  Visions of wearing orange jumpsuits started to dance in his head and he had already had enough of those in his past, thank you very much.  He didn’t have long to stew in his frustration though; the officer was soon walking back towards his car, the faint sound of keys and handcuffs jangling with each step.  
  
“Well slick, looks like we’ve got a little problem here,” the cop said once he stepped up to the luxury car’s window, the expression on his face looking far more serious than it did initially.  He offered the license and registration back to the conman before speaking again.  “It seems that this car ain’t yers to be drivin’.  The owner reported it stolen not too long ago, so I’m guessin’ that you didn’t have permission to be joy ridin’ it around, ain’t I right?”  
  
While the cop was speaking, Nick tried to distract himself from the bad news and found himself focusing on the man’s lips.  He had thick, plush lips that looked amazingly soft.  Better lips than he could ever remember seeing on any man; or any woman for that matter.  He briefly pondered what things could be _done_ with lips like those, before answering the officer’s question.  
  
“I uh… Are you sure about that?  She said that I could take it out for a spin while she slept,” Nick lied as he took the offered documents and put them aside.  He made sure to retrieve his license though, sliding it back into his wallet and then slipping the leather fold back into his pants pocket.  The gambler then tried to give the state trooper a convincing grin, hoping that he would maybe, just maybe, accept his weak fib.  
  
The police officer tapped his fingers upon the window frame for a few beats while listening to Nick’s story before saying the words that he dreaded to hear.  “I’m gonna have to ask you to get out of the car, sir.”  His blue eyes looked sharp and serious as they peered down at the conman.  
  
Defeated, Nick exhaled a sigh and begrudgingly unfastened his seat belt before opening the door to get out of the car.  There was no point in fighting, and hopefully he could think up something before the cop hauled his ass off to jail.  He instinctively reached for the keys to the vehicle, but upon remembering that the car was indeed not his, he let his arm fall limply to his side.  Nick then swung his legs out of the car door, so that he could stand up while he exited the car, resigning himself to his fate peacefully.     
  
Once he was out and standing upon gravel that ground beneath his fancy shoes, he closed the door behind him, now facing the police officer that had detained him.  Nick noticed that he definitely did have a few inches on him in height, but the cop made up for the height deficiency in muscle mass.  Before he could take more time to observe the lawman some more, he heard an order drawled from the Southerner’s lips.  
  
“Turn around and put yer hands behind yer back.”  
  
“Yeah, okay,” Nick mumbled as he did as he was asked, turning his heel so that he was now facing the stolen car, and crossing his arms behind his back.  This wasn’t his first rodeo when it came to being arrested, so he was pretty familiar with the protocol.  And he definitely wasn’t going to make the mistake of harassing the cop or antagonizing him in any way.  A busted nose and extra time in the clink was more than enough to remind him not to pull that sort of shit ever again.  He was older now, and although he was still a quite a bit short-tempered, he was definitely wiser.  
  
He felt a pair of strong, warm hands grab at his wrists, and soon the familiar sensation of cool metal grazed his skin as the cuffs were slid into place.  With a click, the handcuffs were secure, and soon after, Nick felt a forceful knee edge in between his legs, which caused him to go slightly off-balance.  Fortunately the car was there to keep him upright, and he soon found himself pressing his body into the frame of the car, smooth metal pressing against his chest where his shirt was half-open.  
  
“Hey,” he protested, trying to turn his head back towards the cop.  “I’m cooperating here.”  
  
“It’s jus’ standard protocol,” the police officer coolly replied.  “I gotta make sure ya ain’t got anythin’ on ya that might hurt me.  Now spread yer legs fer me.”  
  
Nick gave a grunt as he complied with the order, and soon he felt the officer’s hands upon him.  The cop started out high on his body, dragging his palms over his back, and then smoothing them forward to grope at his chest.  He noticed that the other man’s hands were a little rough and calloused when they brushed his bare skin, most likely from handgun use.    
  
“I’m telling you, I don’t have anything on me,” the conman said with a little annoyance in his voice as the policeman’s hands moved down his chest to his torso to his waist.  He never liked being patted down or groped at, unless it was a hot date that was doing it.  But he did notice that the cop wasn’t being overly rough with him, which he guessed was pretty considerate, considering the circumstances.  
  
“It’s protocol,” the trooper drawled in repeated explanation as his palm brushed over the front of Nick’s pants, and for a brief moment, the gambler swore that a spark of _something_ surged through him at the contact.  
  
He also recalled something _very_ important that he learned while drifting around the country, going from state to state.  Something that could possibly help him out in his current situation, or at least maybe buy him some time.  
  
“Is it protocol to pull over someone in a different state?”  He asked as he craned his neck back to eye the police officer as best as he could.  “Shouldn’t you have let the troopers in this state nab me instead?”  God, he hoped that it would work.  He knew that there were certain rules pertaining to which jurisdictions the police could arrest people in, particularly pertaining to the interstate cops.  If he could get off due to a technicality that would be fucking _great_.  
  
The cop paused his inspection at the inquiry, letting his hand relax upon Nick’s thigh.  He grinned slightly before replying to the question at hand.  “You don’t think I’m within my rights to arrest ya here, is that it?”  He chuckled quietly before resuming his search, crouching slightly while his hands slid down the conman’s legs.  “I had already started goin’ after you before ya got over the border, so in that case, it’s what we consider ‘hot pursuit’ an’ it’s in my jurisdiction to arrest ya.”  
  
Nick’s heart sank at the words.  His _one_ chance of not going to jail had just shattered to a million pieces.  He didn’t want to go back to prison.  He’d be in there for a long, _long_ time with his prior record in addition to this new charge of grand theft auto.  He was definitely desperate now, and he could feel anxiety quickly building up inside of him.  
  
But when Officer Davis’ hands dragged over his butt, fingers dipping inside his pants pockets to ensure that there was nothing hiding within, Nick’s panic subsided just for a moment as another idea sprang into his brain.  _It could either fail miserably or be a roaring success_ , he thought to himself, steeling his nerves for an opening to make a proposal to the policeman.  It was risky, but hell, this was the time to take risks, that was for sure.  
  
“Well, you were right,” the cop said as he finally removed his hands from Nick’s person and eased off of him.  “You ain’t got nothin’ on ya.  At least you were honest about _that._ Now, lemme tell you that ya got the right to remain silent an’ anything you say can be used against ya in a court of law.”  
  
Nick turned around to face the officer, the handcuffs clinking gently with his movement.  “Before we get on with that, I was wondering if I could make you a proposition.”  He smiled at the shorter man, while giving him the best charming look that he could muster up.  
  
“A proposition?  What kinda proposition?” The police officer asked curiously, narrowing his blue eyes at the other man in suspicion, causing his nose to crinkle with the gesture.  
  
The conman chuckled lowly.  “I noticed your hands lingering on my ass as you were patting me down.  So how about we give each other what we want?”  Nick smirked.  “I let you do whatever you want to me, right here, right now, and you let me go free.”  
  
Nick braced himself for a possible punch coming his way after he spoke.  He knew that some Southern men tended to be painfully closeted and could get enraged at even the _hint_ of suspicion that they were into guys, but thankfully, the hit that he was prepared to receive never came.  
  
“Anythin’, huh?”  The officer asked, now eyeing the Northerner with slightly more interest, and Nick couldn’t help but notice that the cop was trying his best to hide a smile.  
  
Nick was pleased.  _He took the bait._ “Yeah, _anything_ you want.  Or anything you want _me_ to do to _you_.  It’s your choice.”  
  
“An’ what if I said all I wanted to do was kick yer ass?”  The cop shot back, crossing his arms in front of him.  “Why shouldn’t I jus’ drag you down to the ground and throw ya in the back of my car an’ haul yer ass off to jail?”  
  
“Because you would’ve done it by now,” the gambler vaguely taunted.  He was still damn good at reading people, and even though he knew that the cop had been trying to remain professional this whole time, there were little nonverbal hints here and there that tipped him off to certain things that he was willing to gamble on.  Like the way that the cop was somewhat gentle in his pat down.  There were times in the past where he had bruises left on his body on the spots where policemen had dug their fingers hard into his skin.  If only he had been pulled over by a decent looking female officer, there was no doubt that by now they’d be fucking in the backseat of the stolen car, that was for sure.  But he had to be somewhat careful when it came to the male officers.  Just because Officer Davis looked pretty _nice_ , didn’t mean that he swung that way.  
  
Fortunately for Nick though, it seemed that the odds were in his favor that day.  
  
“Well, I guess yer right about that,” the police officer admitted with a laugh, relaxing his arms from their crossed position and letting them drop to his sides.  “But I could get myself in real trouble if I let a criminal go.”  
  
Nick grinned salaciously.  “Trust me.   It’ll be _well_ worth your while.”  
  
The police officer definitely showed interest now, and stepped closer to Nick, moving his hand to fiddle with his belt.  “I ain’t ever been bribed like _this_ before, so it better be,” he admitted with a crooked grin, unclasping the metal buckle as he stood in front of the Northerner.  
  
“Really?  A good looking guy like you never had anyone try to get out of anything by using their charming good looks or their body?”  Nick was surprised to hear this tidbit of information.  Not that he made a habit of bribing cops with sex, but he knew how to use what he had to get what he wanted.  
  
The cop shrugged as he moved his hand down to unzip his pants.  “People tend to pay their tickets ‘round here.  They’re good folks.  Unlike you.”  He laughed as he tugged his zipper down.  “Now, I’m gonna have to keep yer hands cuffed just in case you decide yer gonna try somethin’ funny and run off.  I saw yer previous arrests in the computer so I don’t exactly trust ya much.  I hope ya don’t mind.”  
  
Nick nodded.  “Understandable.”  A thrill ran through him as he watched the officer fiddle with his uniform pants, and despite his past unfavorable run-ins with cops, he was kind of finding the whole situation hot.  This was good for him, because despite the prospect of freedom, getting some enjoyment out of what was going to happen would be a _big_ bonus.     
  
“Get on yer knees,” the Southerner commanded as he palmed his groin through the fabric of his underwear, licking his thick lips in anticipation.  
  
“Yes _sir_ ,” the gambler agreed, as he carefully got down in the gravel one knee at a time.  It wasn’t going to be comfortable, and he was going to get his white slacks dirty, but he figured it was worth the discomfort for the price of his freedom.  Soon Nick was down on both knees in front of the officer, gazing up at him from below.  
  
Officer Davis smiled as he slid his hand under the waistband of his underwear, and used his other hand to tug the fabric down enough so that he could pull his dick free.  
  
Nick watched carefully as it all happened mere inches from his face, and soon the policeman had his cock out in the air.  The other man was half-hard already, and what he lacked in length, he definitely made up in girth.     
  
“Well, go on then,” the cop ordered as he held his dick out to the conman expectantly.  “You can talk the talk, but can ya walk the walk?”  
  
“Of course I can,” Nick said confidently as he eyed the offering in front of him.  He inhaled a breath through his nose before parting his lips and taking the chubby prick into his mouth.  
  
“Shit, I guess you _can_ ,” the cop admitted with a gasp when Nick’s lips curled around his dick, all professionalism tossed out the window with the curse falling from his lips.  Obviously he didn’t think that his catch would have the gall to go through with his promise.  But nine times out of ten, Nick was a man of his word.    
  
Nick emitted a muffled noise of agreement as he began to work the member with his mouth, letting his tongue rub at the underside while he gently suctioned with his lips.  He could feel the cock getting larger and harder in his mouth as he manipulated it, which pleased him.  The more likely it was that he was going to be able to get off scot-free if he did a good job getting the policeman off first.  Normally Nick preferred to be on the receiving end of a good blow job, but in this case, the alternative to having a dick in his mouth was much, _much_ worse.  Dropping the soap in prison was a real fear, after all.  
  
He could hear moans coming from the other man as he sucked and licked, reassuring him that he was doing a good job pleasing the police officer.  The musky smell of the Southerner’s scent tickled his nostrils, but he pressed on, using his mouth and lips and tongue to the fullest, tasting the familiar tang of sweat on the cop’s skin.  He wished that he had use of his hands as well, so that he could stroke the shaft while sucking, knowing from personal experience that was a sure fire way to get any guy off.  
  
It seemed Officer Davis had other plans for him, when Nick suddenly felt a hand grasp roughly at his head, fingers entwining through his hair to tug at the strands.  He looked up at the man to see a smirk on his lips, along with a faint pink flush dusting his cheeks.  
  
“Yer hair’s awfully slick, _slick_ ,” the policeman quipped as he pulled at the locks, teasing Nick about his penchant for hair gel.  “But I think yer forgettin’ that _I’m_ in control here.”  
  
“Mmhm,” Nick got out in acknowledgement, nodding his head as best as he could considering his current positioning, being careful not to bite down on the dick between his lips.  His teeth in the cop’s cock would most likely end their negotiations right then and there and land his ass in jail, and he was trying his hardest to avoid that.  He knew his status in the situation that he was in, as much as he loathed to admit it.  
  
“You might wanna give yerself some slack then,” the officer warned as he pulled at Nick’s hair again, while rolling his hips, forcing his shaft deeper into the gambler’s mouth and giving him a preview of what was to come.  “I ain’t gonna be that gentle.”  
  
Nick heeded the warning and loosened his jaw a bit in preparation of what was going to happen.  It wasn’t a moment too soon though, since Officer Davis didn’t waste any time before he started to rock his hips hard into the conman’s mouth.  He was right; he wasn’t going to be gentle.  
  
Nick squeezed his eyes shut as the length forcefully slid in and out of his mouth, the tip pressing into the back of his throat with each thrust, and he was doing everything in his control to keep himself from gagging on it.  A garbled noise escaped his throat as the policeman essentially fucked his mouth, but the sounds of pleasure from the other man easily drowned it out.  He managed to keep himself calm by taking in big breaths through his nostrils, trying to keep his mind off of the fact that he was being violated by a complete stranger.  A decent looking stranger at that, and it wasn’t _exactly_ against his will, but still, it was his enemy, _the police._  
  
But it bothered him even more when he realized at some point that he was completely stiff inside his pants.  
  
“Shit man, yer pretty good at this,” the police officer complimented with a groan, as he tugged at Nick’s hair once again to shove his plump dick further down the Northerner’s throat.  He moaned even louder when the conman’s throat gave an involuntary squeeze around his shaft, and Nick was just hoping that it wouldn’t be long before the other man would finally come.  He wasn’t looking forward to the taste of the cop’s semen, but his mouth and jaw were starting to get sore.  Plus, the saliva that had begun to trail out of the corner of his mouth was starting to bug him.  
  
“I dunno if this is enough fer what you’ve done, though,” the policeman contemplated as he gave another short rock of his hips, and then stopped his motions to look down at his catch.  Nick hesitantly opened his eyes once the movement stopped; gazing up at the lawman, blue meeting blue-grey.  He watched as the officer huffed slightly from the exertion, his cheeks flushed red from arousal, and he had a pretty damn good idea what was next in store for him.  He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous and excited about it too.  
  
“I mean, you stole a car, man.  That’s a pretty damn big offense.  I think I need more from ya to make up fer it, you know?” The cop grinned as he moved to carefully pull his hard dick from between Nick’s lips.  
  
The conman immediately opened his mouth a little bit wider so that Officer Davis could easily remove the appendage, even though it kind of hurt his already wide jaw to do so.  _No pain, no gain,_ he thought while the thick shaft slid between his lips.  Once the cock was out of his mouth, Nick reflexively started coughing, turning his head to the side to avoid hacking onto his captor.  He wanted desperately to spit, to get the taste of the other man’s dick out of his mouth, but he also didn’t want to piss the police officer off either.  He instead just settled for taking a deep breath and swallowing once his mini coughing fit was over.  
  
“You gonna make it?” The cop asked with a hint of concern in his voice once Nick’s coughs subsided.  
  
“Yeah… I’ll be fine,” Nick got out hoarsely, surprised at the consideration that the policeman was showing for him despite the fact that a few minutes ago he had no qualms about roughly shoving his cock down his throat.  He looked up at the other man with wary eyes.  “What are you gonna do next?”  
  
“Well, ain’t ya eager?” The trooper teased while giving Nick a wide smile.  “But I reckon that this is better than prison, don’tcha think?”  
  
“I _reckon_ it is,” the conman shot back, not being able to help himself from poking a little fun at the police officer’s drawling accent.  
  
Fortunately for Nick, the cop barely registered the jab at his manner of speaking, and he instead laughed as he moved to pull the gambler up from his kneeling position from the ground.  “I was gonna tell ya to get up, but I forgot that yer hands are tied up, so I figured I’d help ya out here,” he explained as he bent down and grasped his hands at Nick’s waist.  With a grunt and a tug, the police officer soon had Nick back up on his feet again.  
  
“Thanks,” Nick mumbled after being manhandled by the strapping Southern man, although he guessed that the manhandling wasn’t going to end just there.  He gave a little sigh as he took a moment to stretch his legs out, glad to be off of the gravel pebbles that were pressing into his knees while he was down there.  
  
“No need to thank me,” Officer Davis said matter-of-factly, his grin slowly beginning to segue into a smirk instead.  “Now, turn around and get up on the car,” he commanded as he made a circling motion with his index finger.  “I ain’t done with ya yet.”  
  
Nick swore he saw the other man lick his lips after issuing his order, but he tried not to think too much into it as he followed the instructions given to him.  He took a few steps towards the convertible, and did as he was told, leaning his body weight into the metal frame.  The car was getting warm under the hot Southern sun, and he could feel heat seeping through his shirt with the contact.  
  
As soon as Nick was in position, the cop was immediately right up on him, pushing his shorter frame against his body.   A forceful knee positioned between his legs once again, and he could feel a hard-on pressing into the back of his pants.  
  
“Let’s get these off of ya,” the police officer said, speaking into Nick’s ear with a surprisingly softer tone.  He let his hands slide down to the conman’s waist, and moved them towards the front where the belt buckle was located.  
  
As the lawman fiddled with his belt, Nick felt an involuntary shudder run through his body.  He shouldn’t be _this_ turned on right now, especially with what happened earlier and with what was _going_ to happen, but hell, there were plenty of times where he couldn’t control his body’s reactions.  This just happened to be one of them.  
  
But when the officer’s palm brushed over his groin as he unfastened his belt, Nick froze up both in terror at the other man finding out exactly _how_ turned on he was, and in the hopes that he’d do it again.  Preferably a little harder the next time.  
  
The cop whistled lowly after he let Nick’s belt fall open.  “Shit man, it’s not punishment if you _want_ it,” he joked as he moved to roughly tug the gambler’s zipper down.  
  
 _Shit,_ Nick thought to himself as the cop discovered his secret shame, but a surprised gasp fell from his lips when Officer Davis firmly cupped his clothed erection and gave it a brief grab.  
  
“Not bad,” the Southerner complimented while he started to pull Nick’s clothing off of his lower half, tugging the fabric off of his waist and exposing his backside.  “It’s too bad yer the one that’s gonna be takin’ it an’ not me,” he said with a laugh.  He gave the exposed flesh a quick smack with his open palm, and then continued to drag Nick’s pants and underwear down his legs until they couldn’t go any further.  
  
Nick jerked when the officer unexpectedly smacked his ass, and he was about to give the policeman a piece of his mind about it, but he bit back his words.  He sure as hell wasn’t in any position to argue, especially when he was so _exposed_ at the moment.  With his hands restrained and his pants around his ankles, there wasn’t a hell of a lot that he could do.  And he sure as shit didn’t want to get his naked ass hauled off to prison.  No, he was just going to have to take it.  He hoped that he’d at least get a _little_ bit of enjoyment out of it as well.  
  
“Spread ‘em,” the trooper ordered as he took a step back to give the both of them some room.  He watched raptly while he waited for Nick to follow through with his command, and dug a hand into his pocket to pull out his wallet.  
  
Nick sighed as he did his best to shuffle his legs apart, finding it a bit difficult with his clothing restricting his movement.  _I hope you’re enjoying the show_ , he thought in annoyance as he squirmed.  “This is as far as I can go,” he announced with a little irritation in his voice.  
  
While Nick was trying his best to spread his legs as far apart as he could, Officer Davis pulled a little foil packet out of his wallet.  Once he got what he needed, he put his wallet away and slid a corner of the packet in between his teeth so that he could free up his hands.  “Lemme help ya,” he said through his teeth as he squatted down in front of Nick’s feet, erection bobbing between his legs while he urged the clothing down further with his fingers.  “Now lift one of yer legs up.”  
  
Nick did as he was asked and raised one of his feet a couple of inches off the ground while using the car he was leaning on for balance.  Fortunately his pants weren’t too tight, and the policeman was able to work the clothes around his shoe and off of his foot so that he could have a little more legroom to work with.  
  
“Thanks… I think,” the conman murmured as he stepped his foot back down on the ground.  Now that he wasn’t as restrained, he took a wider stance in front of the car, just as the police officer wanted.  The action exposed him even more, and he was definitely embarrassed about it.  He usually wasn’t one to blush, but the heat he currently felt on his cheeks wasn’t from the warm climate, he was damn sure of that.  Nick desperately hoped that no one was planning on pulling over from the highway anytime soon.  He sure as hell didn’t want anyone else witnessing what was about to go down.  
  
“Yeah, that’s good,” the police officer said lowly after tugging the condom packet out of his mouth.  He eyed his prey as he ripped the package open, and then pulled the prophylactic out of its foil.  After giving the latex ring a quick once-over, ensuring that it wasn’t torn, he dropped the packaging to the ground and moved to roll the condom onto his hard prick.  
  
A surge of nervousness coursed through Nick as he heard the sounds of preparation coming from behind him.  “Any time now,” he ground out through gritted teeth, clenching his bound hands into fists behind his back.  The wait was absolutely killing him.  
  
“Patience slick, I’m still callin’ the shots here,” the cop stated as he finished prepping, the latex sheath now firmly in place on his dick.  “An’ besides, I wanna make sure I don’t catch anything from yer Yankee ass.”  He chuckled as he stepped in between Nick’s legs, and briefly grabbed at the other man’s buttocks.  
  
Nick held his breath as he felt the latex-sheathed erection press into his bare leg.  _This is really happening,_ he thought anxiously.  It wasn’t too late to turn back.  He could still stop it if he wanted to, but for what?  To go to jail for _how_ many years?  Fuck no.  He gave a wriggle and braced himself against the car in preparation for what was to come.  
  
“I almost forgot somethin’,” the lawman said as he raised his hand to his head.  He removed his state trooper hat and leaned over Nick to place it on the car’s roof.  “That’s better,” he said with a shake of his head, loosening up the light brown, wavy locks that were matted down with the weight of the hat.  “I have a feelin’ that I’m gonna get hot,” he chuckled.  
  
“I already am,” Nick murmured to himself as he impatiently waited for the cop to get on with things.  It wasn’t a lie though.  He was still experiencing some residual arousal, and in combination with the Southern heat and humidity, he was definitely starting to feel a little damp under the collar of his shirt.  Once they were done, he’d most likely have to take his clothes to the cleaners.  But that was the least of his worries right now.  
  
He felt the warm, slick press of the other man’s cock against his ass, and he immediately tensed up at the sensation; his body’s automatic defense to prevent what was the inevitable.  
  
“Relax, _Nick_ ,” the police officer drawled as he allowed his calloused hand to touch the conman’s behind while using a shortened version of the given name on his license.  “You may think I sound stupid with how I talk an’ all, but I can assure ya that I ain’t stupid.  I ain’t gonna jus’ shove myself in there right away.”  And with those words, the cop moved his hand down to his cock in order to steal some of lubricant that was on the condom, slicking up the tips of two of his fingers as best as he could.  
  
 _Thank god_ , Nick thought with relief, glad that it sounded like he was going to give him some sort of preparation for the act.  But there was no time for him to relax, because suddenly a pair of slick digits pressed against his anus.    
  
“Shit,” he hissed quietly when the fingers pushed forward, stretching that taut ring of muscle open in order to ready himself for something larger.  It was a sensation that wasn’t foreign to him, but one that he hadn’t felt in a long, _long_ time.  He had forgotten how uncomfortable and awkward and _exposed_ the actions made him feel.  But he could only stand there helplessly with the support of the vehicle beneath him as the other man probed deeper inside.  Nick was definitely grateful that the lawman had the foresight to carry a lubricated condom with him.  
  
“Yer real tight… I guess you don’t do this too much, do ya?”  Officer Davis asked with a chuckle as he spread his fingers apart and fought the resistance of Nick’s body.  
  
“Not… Ah… usually,” the conman got out in admission, not really in the mood to exchange pleasantries or the details of his sex life while in his current situation, but it seemed that he didn’t have much choice.  The police officer was definitely somewhat of a talker.  “I’m generally the one on top.”  
  
“Well, I reckon this’ll be a bit of a change fer ya then, huh?”  The cop laughed at his own words as he retracted his fingers slightly only to push them in forcefully once again.  
  
“A-Ah… Y-Yeah,” Nick stuttered in reply, the stimulation causing a sharp shiver to shoot down his spine and sending a pulse to his dick.  “J-Just a little bit.”  
  
Officer Davis grinned as he tugged his fingers free from the other man’s body.  “I think yer ready fer me now,” he announced as he grasped at his latex-covered dick.  “An’ even if yer not, I’m kinda gettin’ tired of waitin’.”  
  
The gambler gave a surprised gasp when the cop pulled his digits out abruptly, but he knew that there was much, _much_ more to come.  “Then get on with it already,” he growled.  Even though he had pretty much no control in this particular situation, he’d take all the bits of dominance that he could manage to scrape up.  
  
“Ask and ye shall receive,” the Southerner quipped before doing just exactly that.   He pressed his prick up against Nick’s now-loosened opening and gave a good roll of his hips in order to plunge inside the other man, while his keys jangled with the motion.  
  
“Oh _fuck_ , FUCK!” Nick spat out when he was breached harshly, sending white-hot pain searing through his nerves.  He knew it was going to hurt at first, but he had underestimated how painful it would _be_ once the cop’s plump dick was actually inside of him.  “Easy, _easy_ ,” he pleaded to the other man, squeezing his eyes shut in order to stave off the pain.  
  
“Maybe you shoulda thought about that before you broke the law, _Nick_ ,” the police officer said in a mocking tone before pulling nearly all the way out of the other man.   With another rock of his pelvis he roughly shoved his cock back into the tight space once again, grunting with the effort, intending to teach the conman a lesson he would _never_ forget.    
  
“Ah… AH… FUCK!” Nick cried out as he was brutally penetrated again, the force of the thrust driving him down hard into the frame of the vehicle which caused the suspension to squeak.  If he was lucky, they’d get away without any dents in the light metal, but he had bigger things to worry about at the moment -- namely the thick cock that was currently reaming his ass.  He had gotten fucked by the police many times in his life, but this was the first time that he had ever literally gotten _fucked by the police_.  And it was a _literal_ pain in his ass to boot.  
  
“Yeah… Yer real nice an’ tight around me,” the lawman said as he mercifully gave a gentler rock of his hips this time.  “I’m not regrettin’ not dragging’ yer ass off to jail yet, so I guess yer doin’ good, slick.”  
  
Nick laughed softly at the words, although internally he was thankful for the brief reprieve from the sharp pain.  He didn’t want to go to jail, but he didn’t want to have to go to the hospital either.  He allowed his fists to unclench behind his back, since his fingers were curled so hard inwardly that he had no doubt that he had left imprints in his palms.  He had to do _something_ to distract him from the throbbing pain in his backside after all.  
  
“It’s a win-win for the both of us then,” the gambler agreed in a strained voice as he flexed his wrists in order to get some circulation back into them.  
  
“I reckon so,” the cop concurred as he drove into the other man with a little bit of force once again.  A moan slipped from his lips with the action, and he quickly moved to repeat the motion again, and then again.  
  
Nick almost followed suit by emitting a groan of his own, but he bit it back, leaving it to die in his throat.  He was still sore down below due to the initial roughness, but through the pain there was a tiny twinge of pleasure that seeped through.  And damn if he wasn’t savoring that tiny bit of pleasure as much as he could so that it could distract him from the pain.  As much as he loathed admitting it to himself, he wanted more of it too.  
  
But Nick definitely couldn’t vocalize his current wants and needs, not without losing the last shred of dignity that he was desperately trying to hold on to while in his current situation.  He definitely wouldn’t hear the end of it from the redneck cop if he started pleading for what he wanted, and Nick wasn’t one to beg from anyone.  
  
So instead he tried to push his hips back as best he could, and he gave a little shuffle of his feet in the gravel to keep himself steady with the motion.  As soon as he moved, he was rewarded with another burst of pleasure when the cop’s thick cock managed to brush his prostate.  
  
He couldn’t stop the breathy moan that fell from his mouth as a result, but not long after he had made the telltale noise, the motion from the other man quickly stopped.  Soon after that, he felt a tug at his scalp as the police officer pulled at his hair roughly.  “Ow, s-shit!” Nick sputtered out when his head was suddenly pushed down hard onto the glass of the car’s window.  
  
“I don’t think I remember sayin’ that you could enjoy this, slick,” the Southerner growled into Nick’s ear, his hot breath sending another shiver down the conman’s spine.  He rutted his hips harshly again, and even though Nick _was_ relishing the mingling sensations of pain and pleasure that resulted, he was helpless to do anything about it.  
  
“Y-Yes sir,” Nick stuttered while the cool glass of the window pane helped to take the edge off of the embarrassing, burning flush of his cheeks.  He hated getting caught in _anything_.  
  
Satisfied with Nick’s answer, the lawman released the dark locks from his grip and instead grasped firmly at Nick’s hips with strong fingers.  He then started up a rough rhythm, pushing in and sliding out over and over again, unable to hide the pleasure that he was getting from the act.  “Fuck man, this is _real_ good,” he ground out in approval, his voice nearly cracking with the exertion, while his cock stiffened with each forceful thrust.  
  
Nick was helpless as he took the brunt of the officer’s thrusts, fearful that the cop would stop what he was doing, because he really didn’t _want_ him to stop.  His body shook as the Southerner pounded away at him while his own hard cock dripped pre-cum onto the paint job of the stolen vehicle, and he nipped at his lip to keep any noises of enjoyment from escaping from his throat.  _Fuck, this is so good, don’t stop,_ he shamefully thought to himself as the thick prick inside of him managed to press into that sensitive gland inside of him again and again, and he could feel himself starting to build towards climax with each rock of the cop’s hips.  He found himself holding his breath more times than not, fearful of giving the other man any signs that yes, he was fucking _enjoying_ this.  
  
“Shit, I’m gonna come,” the state trooper gasped out as he continued to push hard and deep into Nick’s body.  He gripped even harder at the gambler’s hips as his own body tensed up in preparation for climax, not caring that he might leave bruises on the other man’s skin in the process.  
  
 _Me too,_ Nick thought as each thrust came harder and faster, pushing him closer and closer to the edge.  He wanted desperately to moan or groan his appreciation for the pleasurable feeling coiling up inside of him, but instead settled for allowing himself to emit a small, soft whine, hoping that it wouldn’t clue the police officer to how much enjoyment he was really _getting_ from the act.  He was pretty sure that he’d find out soon enough, he just didn’t want him to know just _yet._ Not when he was this fucking _close_.    
  
“Oh Lord, oh… Shit!” Officer Davis cried out as he finally cleared his peak, slamming into Nick harshly once, twice, and three more times as he came.  His hips gave a jerk as he filled up the prophylactic with his cum, and once he was done, he gave a groan of satisfaction into the conman’s ear while loosening his grip on the other man.  
  
Fortunately for Nick, just as the lawman reached his orgasm, he came as well. Choking back a moan, his hips stuttered while his ejaculate painted white streaks upon the cherry red of the car door.  “Fuck,” he breathed as he took a moment to enjoy the pleasant buzz running through him.  He knew that he was going to take some shit from the police officer over the fact that he actually _got off_ , but fuck it, he decided that he could take it.  At least he wasn’t going to jail tonight.  
  
“Goddamn,” the cop murmured as he pulled out of Nick, holding the base of his dick so that he didn’t spill the contents of condom.  “Not gonna lie slick, that was pretty damn good,” he complimented while he carefully tugged the latex sheath loose so that he could tie it off and dispose of it.  After he chucked the used condom into a patch of overgrown weeds nearby, he tucked himself back into his pants and got himself re-situated, making sure to refasten his belt and get back to his professional-looking self.  
  
“Somehow I’m glad,” Nick said with a raspy chuckle, craning his neck back to see that the other man was zipping up his pants.  “A little help over here, though?”  Now that the deed was done, he was feeling _quite_ exposed out there in the Georgia heat.    
  
“Yeah, I’m comin’,” the police officer said as he adjusted his crotch.  A lopsided grin was present on his lips as he moved to grab the keychain attached to his pants while he walked towards the bound man.  He made quick work of the handcuffs and soon enough, Nick was freed.  
  
“It’s weird to say thanks here, but thanks,” Nick said appreciatively, flexing his wrists briefly with their newfound freedom before moving to get himself decent once again.  His legs shook as he stepped into his pant leg, his balance a little unstady from what had just transpired.  He wanted to get out of there, and _soon_.    
  
“Yer welcome,” the Southerner replied with a laugh as he re-attached the handcuffs back to their rightful place on his hip.  He watched as Nick pulled his pants back up, and while the conman was buckling his belt, he noticed a white streak of _something_ that wasn’t on the car before.  
  
Officer Davis narrowed his blue eyes once he realized exactly _what_ it was.  “I guess you had yourself some fun after all, huh?”  
  
“Ah… Ha ha ha, I can explain,” Nick said sheepishly as he turned around to face the police officer, raising his hands up in defeat.  His mind was blank as to what he was going to say, though.  He sure as hell wasn’t going to admit _out loud_ that he enjoyed it as much as he did; the evidence did that well enough on its own.  Nor was he going to insinuate that he loved getting fucked by police officers on a daily basis.  He was about to blurt out something, _anything_ to appease the lawman, but his jumbled train of thought was derailed by the sound of the other man’s laughter.  
  
“Naw man, it’s okay,” the cop said with a chuckle while giving a nonchalant wave of his hand.  “I jus’ wanted to give you some shit.  I’ll take it as a compliment that I was that damn good.”  He then reached up to retrieve the last part missing from his uniform from the car roof, his hat.  “We’re good,” he assured Nick as he placed the hat back onto his head.  “You jus’ might wanna clean that shit off.”  
  
The conman gave a sigh of relief as he did as the officer suggested, digging a tissue out of his pants pocket and hastily wiping away the evidence of his release off of the car exterior.  He then stuffed the Kleenex back into his pocket and opened the driver’s side door.  Nick gingerly moved to sit down in the car seat, wincing slightly as his butt hit the leather.  “I think you’ve definitely left some marks on me,” he groused.  Not only was his ass tender, but he was pretty sure that his hips might have been bruised too.  
  
“It could be a lot worse in prison, _Nick_ ,” the Southerner teased with a mischievous smile, although he was half-serious as well.  “I’m sure that _you_ of all people know that, right?”  
  
“Point taken,” Nick grumbled.  He went to turn on the car engine and as the vehicle purred to life, he remembered that there was something that he _had_ to know before he left the scene.    
  
“Say, since we shared a _moment_ here, what’s your first name?” Nick asked curiously.  It bothered him that the cop was using his first name so familiarly, so he figured that he at least deserved to know the officer’s name in return.  They _did_ have sex after all.  And it wasn’t like he was asking for a kiss goodbye or a phone number or anything like that.  
  
“The name’s Ellis,” the other man replied with a grin and a tip of his hat.  “Ellis Davis.  But you can keep callin’ me Officer.”  
  
“Ellis…” Nick repeated softly as he reached for the door handle.  “Thanks…” the gambler said with a small laugh.  “Hopefully I won’t have to see you again.”  
  
“Likewise,” the cop replied, still grinning widely down at the other man.  “Now, get on outta here.”  
  
Nick took the advice, nodding at the policeman before shutting the door.  He stepped on the clutch and quickly shifted into gear, speeding out from behind the building to head back towards the highway.  He couldn’t help glancing in the rearview mirror, and he could see a figure waving at him that got smaller with every passing second.  Nick grinned as he pulled onto the road, kicking up dust and gravel as he took off on the hot pavement.


End file.
